


Карантин

by Make_believe_world



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, M/M, Quarantine, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 7,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24442897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Make_believe_world/pseuds/Make_believe_world
Summary: «Энтерпрайз» замер: всю команду рассадили по своим каютам на карантин. Джим лезет на стену и достает сообщениями своего старпома (и остальных). Да еще и с системой жизнеобеспечения неполадки: на борту то чертовски холодно, то жарко как на Вулкане; репликаторы взбунтовались и выдают маффин, когда вы заказали гамбургер (и то, если повезет).
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Leonard "Bones" McCoy, James T. Kirk/Spock, Spock & Nyota Uhura
Kudos: 30





	1. ДжТК и КС

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Long Containment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23832268) by [IvanW](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanW/pseuds/IvanW). 



ДжТК: Что на тебе надето?  
КС: В настоящий момент на мне одеяние, предназначенное для медитаций.  
ДжТК: А под ним что-нибудь есть?  
КС: Форменное белье. Могу я поинтересоваться целью ваших расспросов?  
ДжТК: Нет никакой цели, Спок. Ты должен спросить, во что одет я.  
КС: Это было бы неприемлемо, поскольку вы мой вышестоящий офицер.  
ДжТК: Спок, мы же просто… разговариваем. Это безопасно.  
КС: Хорошо. Что на вас надето?  
ДжТК: Ничего.  
КС:  
ДжТК: Ну ладно. На мне штаны от пижамы с летающими блюдцами и…  
КС: Летающие блюдца?  
ДжТК: Ну да. Мне их подарили, прикол такой.  
КС: Не представляю, как закрепить шлюку на пижамных штанах.  
ДжТК: Сделаю вид, что ты этого не говорил. И футболка с надписью «Помоги студенту, Дай кадету».  
КС: Что дать кадету?  
ДжТК: Этого ты тоже не говорил. Черт, как же холодно-то а. Надолго нас так?  
КС: Временные рамки еще не были установлены.  
ДжТК: Ты имеешь в виду навечно?  
КС: Нет. Могу представить, капитан, что вам сейчас особенно неспокойно.  
ДжТК: Мы закрыты в собственных каютах без права ходить друг к другу в гости и вообще куда-нибудь. Не думаешь, что можно называть меня Джимом?  
КС: Хорошо, Джим.  
ДжТК: Ты все время будешь в своих одеяниях для медитаций?  
КС: Нет. Но сейчас вечер, и я снял форму. А ты?  
ДжТК: Я весь день в пижаме. Даже в душ не ходил. Зачем, если меня никто не видит?  
КС: Нам рекомендовано по мере возможностей придерживаться привычного распорядка дня, чтобы сохранять ментальную стабильность.  
ДжТК: Ты чванливый даже в переписке.  
КС: Не бывает чванливых вулканцев. Мы просто стремимся все время…  
ДжТК: Херня  
КС: … следовать логике  
ДжТК: Я хочу кое в чем признаться.  
КС: После твоего последнего признания я стал их бояться.  
ДжТК: Ой, да ладно. С кем не бывает.  
КС: Сомневаюсь. Почему ты не пишешь доктору Маккою?  
ДжТК: Я вчера его так достал, что он меня заблокировал.  
КС: Насколько приемлемо блокировать капитана корабля?  
ДжТК: Ты хочешь услышать признание или нет?  
КС: Я полагал, что выразил свое нежелание предельноо ясно.  
ДжТК: Короче, дело вот в чем. В Академии я однажды переспал с адмиралом…  
КС: Это не признание.  
ДжТК: Что? Это почему еще?  
КС: Ваша неосмотрительность была фактом широко известным.  
ДжТК: Серьезно?  
КС: Если я правильно помню, а я все правильно помню, об этом знали все. Включая его жену.  
ДжТК: Ты не говорил мне, что знаешь.  
КС: Какой смысл мне об этом говорить?  
ДжТК: Ну вот, теперь мне стыдно.  
КС: Сомневаюсь. К тому же, Джим, это было давным-давно. Почему я должен удивиться?  
ДжТК: Да я и не говорил, что ты удивишься. Почему мы не можем поговорить по видео-связи?  
КС: Это неуместно, учитывая наш внешний вид в данную минуту.  
ДжТК: Но мы же одеты?  
КС: То, что я одет в медитационную мантию, ты знаешь только с моих слов, а я с твоих слов знаю, что ты в штанах с узором из блюдец и футболке с бессодержательной надписью «Помоги студенту, дай кадету».  
ДжТК: ЛОЛ. Как же я ржу. Ты уморительный.  
КС: Капитан.  
ДжТК: То есть на самом деле ты сейчас голый?  
КС: Нет.  
ДжТК: А когда закончишь медитировать, ты переоденешься в одежду для сна?  
КС: Да.  
ДжТК: Почему нельзя спать и медитировать в пижаме?  
КС: Потому что у меня есть одежда специально для медитаций.  
ДжТК: Ладно, тогда можно спать в ней и обойтись без пижамы.  
КС: У меня есть…  
ДжТК: Или вообще спать голым. Да. Мне нравится этот вариант.  
КС: Капитан.  
ДжТК: Хотя для этого слишком холодно. Как думаешь, нам починят эту фигню или мы все перемерзнем до смерти?  
КС: Мне сказали, что над этим работают.  
ДжТК: Как они работают, если все на карантине?  
КС: Те, кто работают на системе жизнеобеспечения, не на карантине.  
ДжТК: Везучие ублюдки.  
КС: Джим. Мне пора медитировать.  
ДжТК: И?  
КС: Я не смогу отвечать тебе в ближайший час.  
ДжТК: Ты что, целый час будешь медитировать? Ого.  
КС: Конец связи.  
ДжТК: Стой. Да блин.


	2. КС и ДжТК, КС и НУ

КС: Капитан?  
ДжТК: Я тут. Привет. Ты звонил?  
КС: Да. Вы не ответили. Я уже давно закончил медитировать.  
ДжТК: Соскучился?  
КС: Конечно нет.  
ДжТК: ЛОЛ. Ничего, я тоже по тебе скучал.  
КС:  
ДжТК: На мне живого места нет. Ух.  
КС: Я не желаю слушать про твои секскапады.  
ДжТК: У меня новость хорошая и плохая. Что-что?  
КС: Ты сказал, что на тебе нет живого места, и я решил…  
ДжТК: Боже, нет. Я работал со Скотти над системой жизнеобеспечения.  
КС: Вы же собственным приказом отправили себя на карантин.  
ДжТК: Я — работник особой важности.  
КС: Не как инженер. И я надеюсь, что вы придерживались дистанции, как доктор Маккой советовал членам команды, вынужденным контактировать друг с другом.  
ДжТК: Само собой.  
КС: Хм  
ДжТК: Ты что, всерьез думаешь, что я могу заниматься этим в нынешних обстоятельствах? Я имею в виду секс. Не инженерную работу. Работать я работал, а вот секс — нет. Особенно, учитывая, что единственный, с кем я хочу…  
КС: Вы говорили о хорошей и плохих новостях.  
ДжТК: Одна новость. Хорошая для тебя, плохая для меня.  
КС: То есть?  
ДжТК: Больше никто мерзнуть не будет.  
КС: А плохая?  
ДжТК: Будет чертовски жарко.  
КС: Я заметил значительное повышение температуры.  
ДжТК: Да что ты. Когда холодно, я могу хоть в одеяло укутаться, а сейчас даже голышом жарко.  
КС: Голышом?  
ДжТК: Я знал, что ты за это зацепишься.  
КС: Я не цеплялся. Я просто поинтересовался.  
ДжТК: В любом случае, пока я еще не голый. Но скоро буду. Я весь грязный после работы со Скотти, нужно в душ сходить.  
КС: Я так понимаю, вы работали не в штанах с летающими блюдцами.  
ДжТК: Конечно нет.  
КС: Возможно, в следующий раз, капитан, разумнее будет оставить работу тем, кто знает, что делает.  
ДжТК: Эй! Я знаю, что делаю, я же перепрограммировал Кабаяши, помнишь?  
КС: Вряд ли я когда-нибудь забуду.  
ДжТК: Как помедитировал?  
КС: Странным образом неудовлетворительно.  
ДжТК: Много мыслей в голове?  
КС: Верно.  
ДжТК: Хочешь об этом поговорить?  
КС: Вы собирались идти в душ.  
ДжТК: Хочешь тоже?  
КС: В настоящий момент мне не нужен душ. И если мы оба пойдем мыться, мы не сможем продолжить разговор.  
ДжТК: Если пойдешь со мной, сможем.  
КС: Это нарушит карантин.  
ДжТК: Только со мной.  
КС: Ты считаешься.  
ДжТК: Ну ладно, ладно. Как хочешь. Знаешь, с тобой поразительно трудно флиртовать.  
КС: Ты пытался со мной флиртовать?  
ДжТК: Если ты спрашиваешь, я что-то делаю неправильно.  
КС: Не знал.  
ДжТК: Ну вот.  
КС: С какой целью?  
ДжТК: С обычной.  
КС: Обычной.  
ДжТК: Проехали. Ладно, мне нужно в душ. Я умираю.  
КС: Если тебе плохо, вызови…  
ДжТК: Конец связи

*️⃣*️⃣*️⃣

КС: Нийота, ты здесь?  
НУ: Не то чтобы. То есть я отвечаю, но собираюсь спать. А что?  
КС: Капитан со мной флиртовал.  
НУ: Не первый месяц.  
КС: Что?  
НУ: О, Спок. Ты только сейчас понял?  
КС: Мы друзья.  
НУ: Просто друзья. Окей. Конечно. Что-нибудь еще? Спать хочу 😴  
КС: Хорошо. Доброй ночи.


	3. ДжТК и ДОК, и ИНЖИ, и КС

ДжТК: Боунс  
ДОК: Джим, ты чего не спишь?  
ДжТК: Ты меня разблокировал 😃  
ДОК: Ну да. Смотри, чтобы я об этом не пожалел.  
ДжТК: Какие новости?  
ДОК: Почти без изменений, только еще несколько смертей на других кораблях в этом секторе.  
ДжТК: Черт  
ДОК: У мичмана Уилловс проявились симптомы.  
ДжТК: И?  
ДОК: Ничего серьезного, она на карантине. И все члены команды, что с ней прямо контактировали, тоже. Но анализы у всех отрицательные. Даже у Уилловс. Может, это что-то другое.  
ДжТК: Не нужна нам тут еще одна зараза.  
ДОК: Скажи мне что-нибудь новенькое. Джим, почему так жарко, черт подери?  
ДжТК: Над этим работают.  
ДОК: Зад бы надрал тому, кто холод Дельты Веги поменял на этот Вулкан, который меня испепелит заживо.  
ДжТК: Эм  
ДОК: Джим  
ДжТК: Ну… ты же знаешь, как это бывает. Все скоро поправят, Боунс, клянусь.  
ДОК: Знаешь, что выдает мне мой репликатор?  
ДжТК: Э-э. Все, что захочешь?  
ДОК: Суп, Джим. И все.  
ДжТК: Какой?  
ДОК: Любой. Куриную лапшу, томатный, картофельный. Он выбирает, не я. Заказываю клубничное мороженое, а он мне картофельный суп выплевывает.  
ДжТК: Фу.  
ДОК: Кому нужен суп, когда жара сто градусов?  
ДжТК: А тот, что в лазарете?  
ДОК: Тот вообще не работает. Репликатор для напитков пока готовит мне кофе, но если и он загнется…  
ДжТК: Я понял.  
ДОК: Это тоже следовало бы поправить. Капитан.  
ДжТК: Да понял я. Поставлю в приоритет.  
ДОК: И вали уже спать. Ты разговариваешь, как укуренная белка.  
ДжТК: Пока, Боунс.

*️⃣*️⃣*️⃣

ДжТК: Скотти  
ИНЖИ: Капитан?  
ДжТК: У Маккоя в каюте полетел репликатор. Не выдает ничего, кроме супа.  
ИНЖИ: Я бы сейчас от говяжего супчика-то не отказася. Мой папка, бывало…  
ДжТК: Скотти.  
ИНЖИ: А, да. Капитан, дык они по всему кораблю барахлят.  
ДжТК: Да? Мой вроде работает.  
ИНЖИ: Эт вам повезло. Я посмотрю, что там у доктора.  
ДжТК: Отлично, спасибо. Конец связи

*️⃣*️⃣*️⃣

ДжТК: Спок, ты здесь?  
КС: Да, капитан.  
ДжТК: Что на тебе надето?  
КС: Пижама, разумеется.  
ДжТК: Собираешься в кроватку?  
КС: Я уже в кровати.  
ДжТК: 😳  
КС: И вам тоже пора, капитан. Вы не спали 48 часов.  
ДжТК: Да. Но я не устал.  
КС: Иди спать.  
ДжТК: Ладно. Все пытаются от меня избавиться. На мне, кстати, ничего нет. Хотя ты так и не спросил.  
КС: Действительно.  
ДжТК: Слишком жарко.  
КС: Спокойной ночи, Джим.  
ДжТК: Фуууууухххххх  
КС: У тебя палец к экрану прилип?  
ДжТК: Я тут драму разыгрываю. Пока, Спок.  
КС: Еще раз доброй ночи, Джим.


	4. ДжТК и КС (и немного ИНЖИ и ДОК)

КС: Что ты делаешь?  
ДжТК: Привет, Спок. Доброе утро. Наверное.  
КС: Доброе. Ты вообще ложился?  
ДжТК: Конечно. Только уснуть не получилось.  
КС: Вероятно, в этом виноваты те десять стаканов кофе.  
ДжТК: Не. Меня все равно ждет стопка рапортов.  
КС: Ты не ответил на мой первый вопрос.  
ДжТК: Смотрю.  
КС: Что смотришь?  
ДжТК: Ты не одобришь.  
КС: Весьма вероятно. Порнографию?  
ДжТК: ЛОЛ. Нет.  
КС: Тогда что, Джим? Ты сегодня необычайно скрытен.  
ДжТК: Видео с записью несчастного случая на четвертой палубе.  
КС: Джим.  
ДжТК: Знаю.  
КС: Ты ничего не мог сделать, чтобы предотвратить их гибель.  
ДжТК: Не знаю, не знаю.  
КС: Я знаю. Ты сам сказал: несчастный случай. Абсолютно неожиданный.  
ДжТК: Не значит, что его нельзя было предотвратить.  
КС: Уверен, доктор Маккой сказал бы, что зацикливаться на этом нездорово.  
ДжТК: А ты что делаешь?  
КС: Готовлюсь к утренней медитации.  
ДжТК: Уверен, что ты очень милый в этой своей мантии. Волосы лохматые?  
КС: Капитан.  
ДжТК: Знаю. «Умолкни, Джим».  
КС: На самом деле, я думаю, что твои волосы сейчас взлохмачены сильнее, чем мои.  
ДжТК: ?  
КС: И еще ты, вероятно, милее меня.  
ДжТК: О  
КС: Кстати, что на тебе надето?  
ДжТК: Спок, ты что… пытаешься со мной флиртовать?  
КС: Ответ утвердительный.  
ДжТК: ЛОЛ  
КС: Капитан.  
ДжТК: Нет, это хорошо.  
КС: И все же вы надо мной смеетесь.  
ДжТК: Да нет. Просто ты меня удивил.  
КС: Я в этом не очень хорош.  
ДжТК: Гораздо лучше, чем тебе кажется, Спок.  
КС: Сомневаюсь.  
ДжТК: К тому же, мне твой вулканский флирт нравится больше любого другого.  
КС: Нийота думает, что ты флиртовал со мной в течение продолжительного времени.  
ДжТК: Ну хоть кто-то заметил.  
КС: Значит, это правда?  
ДжТК: Правдивее, чем то, что твои острые уши — самые милые на свете.  
КС: Почему ты не объяснил мне свои попытки?  
ДжТК: Я пытался вести себя тонко.  
КС: Каждая такая попытка закончилась неудачей.  
ДжТК: Ой.  
КС: Ты поранился?  
ДжТК: Нет, это ты меня ранил. Ты прекрасно знаешь, что это значит. Тебе просто нравится притворяться глупым.  
КС: И все же со мной ты ведешь себя не иначе, чем с другими.  
ДжТК: Это с кем же?  
КС: С лейтенантом Хендорфом.  
ДжТК: Кексик? Да ну нафиг.  
КС: Ты называешь его кексиком. Разве это не ласковое прозвище?  
ДжТК: Нет, конечно. Ласковые прозвища — это «милый», «сладкий», или «солнышко» там.  
КС: Хм.  
ДжТК: Готов поспорить, у вулкацев таких нет.  
КС: И будешь неправ.  
ДжТК: Да?  
ИНЖИ: Скотт вызывает капитана.  
ДжТК: Черт. Спок, мне надо бежать, долг зовет. Запомни, на чем мы остановились.  
ИНЖИ: Скотт капитану.  
ДжТК: Я тут, Скотти.  
ИНЖИ: Исправили управление системой жизнеобеспечения. Жарко больше не будет.  
ДжТК: Круто. Спасибо, Скотти.  
ИНЖИ: Есть, сэр. Только, боюсь, малюсенькая плохая новость тоже есть.  
ДжТК: Боунсу все еще нечего есть?  
ИНЖИ: Над этим мы работаем. А вот с температурой что-то непонятное, мы не можем ее регулировать. Может снова похолодать.  
ДжТК: Ну что ж. Дерьмово. Ну это лучше, чем жара, наверное.  
ИНЖИ: Такой подход мне нравится, парень. Буду держать вас в курсе. Конец связи.  
ДжТК: Эй, Спок? Почему мы сразу не связались по комму, а начали переписываться?  
КС: Потому что ты мне написал.  
ДжТК: А. Наверное, не хотел тебя зря дергать, если что.  
КС: Ты меня не беспокоишь.  
ДжТК: Какой ты милый. Мы же оба знаем, что беспокою. Просто… приятно слышать твой голос. Я скучал.  
КС: Я испытываю взаимное приятное чувство, слыша твой.  
ДжТК: Что-то у меня голова закружилась. О, Боунс пишет.  
КС: Хорошо, я тогда…  
ДжТК: Нет, не отключайся. Я тебе зачитаю.  
КС: Это наверняка личное.  
ДжТК: Да нет… Он благодарит меня за клубничное мороженое.  
КС: Как ты передал ему мороженое?  
ДжТК: Йомена попросил. Не волнуйся, лично никто ни с кем не встречался.  
КС: Разумно.  
ДжТК: Я такой… Вот черт.  
КС: Капитан?  
ДжТК: Он говорит, что у него теперь очень холодно, и мороженое он выбросил. Неблагодарный.  
КС: Что ж…  
ДжТК: А теперь он ноет, что его репликатор не дает ему суп.  
КС: А что выдает?  
ДжТК: Слушай, я зачитаю:  
ДОК: Джим. Спасибо за мороженое. Я удивился. Особенно, если учесть, что у меня в каюте минус тридцать. Я надел парку с мехом, и мне все равно холодно. Жутко, блин, холодно. Мороженое пришлось выбросить. Супа мне сейчас больше хочется. Но эта адская машина выдает мне только неестественных цветов фрукты, похожие на фигурки из полимерной глины, в которую лет сто назад дети играли. Можешь прислать мне супа? Или чего-нибудь горячего. И чего-нибудь, что похоже на еду, а не на результат неудавшегося ядерного эксперимента.  
КС: Доктор, я вижу, как всегда очарователен.  
ДжТК: (смеется) Твои слова, не мои. Ладно, солнце, пойду отправлю ему суп. Работа капитана никогда не кончается.  
КС: Ты назвал меня солнцем?  
ДжТК: Конец связи.


	5. НУ и КС, ДжТК и ДОК

НУ: Спок, привет. Выпьешь со мной чаю?  
КС: Нам нельзя…  
НУ: Я знаю. Ты у себя в каюте, я у себя. Вот. Приятно наконец тебя увидеть. Страшно подумать, сколько не видела твое улыбающееся лицо.  
КС: Я не улыбаюсь.  
НУ: Вижу. Какой хочешь чай?  
КС: С апельсином и специями.  
НУ: Хороший выбор. Я буду черничный с лимоном. Помнишь, когда мы только начали встречаться? (смеется) Кого я спрашиваю. Конечно помнишь.  
КС: Помню. Что именно ты имеешь в виду?  
НУ: Самые первые дни. Когда мы ходили в ту крошечную чайную лавку.  
КС: Помню.  
НУ: Мы были так молоды. Готовые взять штурмом Звездный флот и друг друга. (смеется) Но это, конечно, было ВДДЖ.  
КС: ВДДЖ?  
НУ: Время до Джима.  
КС: А. Да.  
НУ: Ты заметил, что после того, как мы с ним познакомились, мы всегда за чаем обсуждали его?  
КС: Я приношу свои извинения, Нийота. У меня не было намерений причинять тебе неудобства.  
НУ: Я знаю. Да и какие неудобства. Это просто наблюдение. Я сама не замечала очевидного. Как у вас дела?  
КС: Думаю, что мы, как говорится, движемся в верном направлении.  
НУ: Насколько можно двигаться, находясь в разных комнатах.  
КС: Верно. Но он один раз назвал меня ласковым прозвищем.  
НУ: О, вот это действительно прогресс! Так странно пить чай по видеосвязи.  
КС: Но я бы не сказал, что неприятно.  
НУ: Ты прав. Отцу не звонил?  
КС: С какой целью?  
НУ: Удостовериться, что с ним все в порядке.  
КС: Уверен, что если бы с ним что-то случилось, мне бы сообщили.  
НУ: Ах ну да. Разумеется. Не знаешь, как долго нам еще так сидеть?  
КС: Точных временных рамок пока не установили.  
НУ: Уверена, все не так страшно, как они делают вид.  
КС: Возможно. Никто не желает рисковать.  
НУ: Хм. Ты не думал пробраться к Джиму тайком?  
КС: … Сомневаюсь, что это приемлемо.  
НУ: Ах ты дьявол. Все-таки думал!  
КС: Да.  
НУ: Ну, если ты думал нарушить правила, то ты точно по уши увяз.  
КС: Мне не следует этого делать.  
НУ: Да. Наверное. Но разве это не волнительно, пострадать вот так на расстоянии?  
КС: Я знаком с этим чувством гораздо дольше, чем мы сидим на карантине, Нийота.

*️⃣*️⃣*️⃣

ДжТК: Ну как суп?  
ДОК: В вкусный  
ДжТК: Палец соскользнул?  
ДОК: Распознование р речи. Дрожу.  
ДжТК: О, Боунс, прости. У тебя там, наверное, сейчас холоднее всего. Ребята работают.  
ДОК: Чудесно.  
ДжТК: Может, тебе пока переехать куда-нибудь, где потеплее?  
ДОК: А есть с свободные каюты?  
ДжТК: Я узнаю.  
ДОК: Воз зможно, придется остаться в лазарете.  
ДжТК: Как Уилловс?  
ДОК: Выздоравливает. С сейчас за Чеховым слежу. Что-то ему нех хорошо.  
ДжТК: Держи меня в курсе. Конец связи.


	6. КС и ДжТК, КС и НУ

ДжТК: О боже. Как же круто-то.  
КС: Джим. Ты не впервые меня видишь.  
ДжТК: Да, но. Впервые за несколько дней. Пусть не вживую, но это почти так же здорово. Почти. Что ты ешь?  
КС: Пломиковый суп.  
ДжТК: И как, вкусно?  
Спок изобразил рукой что-то похожее на «сойдет», и Джим рассмеялся.  
ДжТК: Понятно. Поверить не могу, что ты продолжаешь носить форму.  
КС: Технически, у меня сейчас смена, так что это вполне нормально.  
ДжТК: Из-за тебя мне стыдно, что я в футболке и штанах от пижамы.  
КС: Я вижу летающие блюдца.  
ДжТК: Они мягкие.  
КС: Не могу отрицать, что ты выглядишь… приятно.  
ДжТК: О, да у тебя игривое настроение.  
КС: Что ты ешь?  
ДжТК: Ага, меняешь тему.  
КС: Так как я тебя вижу, нет смысла интересоваться одеждой.  
ДжТК: Логично. Должен сказать, ты выглядишь потрясающие. И еще более потрясающе, когда смущаешься. Хорошо, что ты согласился на видео. Я соскучился по твоей челке.  
КС: Джим.  
ДжТК: Овсянку. С изюмом, коричневым сахаром и капелькой кленового сиропа.  
КС: Сладко, должно быть.  
ДжТК: Да. Отвратительно. (смеется)  
КС: В таком случае, я не понимаю, зачем ты её ешь.  
ДжТК: Я объясню.  
КС: Будь добр.  
ДжТК: В такое время, как сейчас, — напряженное — люди часто предпочитают есть что-то привычное и наполняющее комфортом. Думаю, ты пломиковый суп ешь потому же. Мы едим что-то привычное, чтобы добавить в жизнь немного стабильности, когда её мало. Когда я был маленьким, мама готовила мне эту переваренную кашу и всегда добавляля изюм, коричневый сахар и кленовый сироп, потому что так готовила её мама. И мне нравилось, потому что, во-первых, её делала мне мама, а она редко уделяла мне внимание, а во-вторых, я в детстве был сладкоежкой. Как и почти все дети.  
КС: Понятно. Но сейчас тебе эта каша уже не нравится.  
ДжТК: Слишком сладкая, да и сироп ненастоящий…  
КС: И все же ты её ешь.  
ДжТК: Ну, она не настолько ужасна, чтобы выбрасывать, так что да. Она напоминает мне о времени, когда меня любили.  
КС: Когда ты в последний раз разговаривал с матерью?  
ДжТК: Несколько месяцев назад. Мы сейчас слишком далеко от Земли, чтобы нормально поговорить. У нее все было нормально. И сейчас так же, я уверен.  
КС: Думаю, ты прав в своем предположении.  
ДжТК: В каком?  
КС: Причина, по которой я выбрал сегодня пломиковый суп. Я не анализировал свой выбор, но… Мне тоже его готовила мама. Это было одно из ее любимых вулканских блюд, и ей нравилось его готовить. Я помню, мы много раз ели его вместе.  
ДжТК: Это здорово, Спок. Я рад, что у тебя есть эти воспоминания.  
КС: Возможно, мы с тобой создадим новые.  
ДжТК: Я весь дрожу от нетерпения*.  
КС: В хорошем смысле?  
ДжТК: В самом лучшем.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *В оригинале Джим тут цитирует песню Стинга Be still my beating heart.


	7. ДжТК и Дитё и ДОК

ДжТК: Ну как ты, Паш?  
Дитё: Не очень, сэр. Горло болит.  
ДжТК: Боунс о тебе позаботится. Ты там удобно устроился?  
Дитё: Да, но мне тут все равно не нравится.  
ДжТК: Я знаю. Но так будет лучше. Все с тобой будет хорошо. Ты в самых надежных на свете руках.  
Дитё: Да, сэр.  
ДжТК: Отдыхай. Я потом еще напишу.  
ДжТК: Привет, Боунс. Посвяти меня в детали. Насколько у Чехова это серьезно?  
ДОК: Анализы положительные. И симптомы у него почти все, девять из десяти. Жалуется больше на горло.  
ДжТК: Что-нибудь еще?  
ДОК: Еще два смертельных исхода на других кораблях в секторе. И пятнадцать выздоровевших.  
ДжТК: А ты как?  
ДОК: У меня в палате все еще морозилка, но сейчас я все равно в лазарете с Чеховым.  
ДжТК: Тебе что-нибудь нужно?  
ДОК: Просто… не искушай судьбу, ладно? На тебя же буквально всё липнет. И переносишь всегда тяжело. Так что прошу тебя, не выходи из каюты.  
ДжТК: Ладно. Обещаю.  
ДОК: Я понимаю, что тебе жутко скучно.  
ДжТК: Да нет, Спок меня развлекает.  
ДОК: Да ну?  
ДжТК: По сети. Сначала мы переписывались, потом созванивались, а сейчас по видео общаемся. Так что все… здорово.  
ДОК: Отлично. Продолжайте в том же духе. Чем больше он будет занимать твое время, тем лучше для меня. Меньше будешь мне досаждать.  
ДжТК: ЛОЛ  
ДОК: Пойду проверю пацана. Веди себя хорошо.  
ДжТК: Ладно.  
ДжТК: Эй, Спок. Как насчет шахмат?


	8. НУ и КС, КС и ДжТК

НУ: Знаешь, я удивлена, что завтракаешь не с Джимом.  
КС: Он еще спит.  
НУ: Что-то он поздно.  
КС: Можно сказать… что ему в этом помогли.  
НУ: Спок, что ты сделал?  
КС: Не прямо. То есть я не был в его каюте и не применял телепатию.  
НУ: Тогда что?  
КС: Он не спал уже несколько дней. Я беспокоился о его здоровье.  
НУ: Да, это я уже поняла. Что ты натворил?  
КС: Когда мы пили чай вчера вечером, я, с одобрения доктора Маккоя, несколько… усовершенствовал этот чай.  
НУ: (смеется) Усовершенствовал? Ты подсыпал капитану сноворное?  
КС: …Можно и так сказать. Я мониторю его частоту.  
НУ: Как ты умудрился сделать это из своей каюты?  
КС: Мистер Скотт изменил настройки его репликатора и добавил микстуру в чай. Я просто помог ему определиться с выбором бленда.  
НУ: Он знает?  
КС: Я ничего ему не говорил, но он заметил внезапную слабость и что стал часто зевать. И пожелал мне спокойной ночи.  
НУ: Что ж, не могу сказать, что мне нравятся твои методы, но мотивы понять могу. Сколько он не спал?  
КС: Больше трех суток. Это вредно для здоровья. И я уже сказал, что посоветовался с доктором Маккоем.  
НУ: Со мной ты же такого не делал?  
КС: Конечно нет. Хотя ты так же упряма, как и он.  
НУ: Согласна. Как и ты. Значит, у вас все хорошо?  
КС: Я полон надежд.

*️⃣*️⃣*️⃣

ДжТК: (зевает) Утречка, Спок. Или уже обед?  
КС: Обед, капитан.  
ДжТК: Проспал. Я правда спал все это время.  
КС: Вам нужен был отдых.  
ДжТК: Наверное. Что-то меня шатает, нужно кофе выпить. Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь?  
КС: Да, Джим. По последним данным, на вулканцев этот вирус не действует.  
ДжТК: Но ты и человек тоже, так что давай не будем загадывать.  
КС: Согласен. А у тебя как самочувствие?  
ДжТК: (улыбается) Хорошо.  
КС: Давай договоримся, что ты останешься в своей каюте и не станешь бродить по кораблю и помогать инженерам делать свою работу, на которую они более чем способны.  
ДжТК: Ну-у.  
КС: Джим.  
ДжТК: Ладно. Спок, если ты так флиртуешь, то тебе есть над чем работать.  
КС: Это я хочу удостовериться, что ты не заболеешь, и когда карантин закончится, мы сможем вступить в удовлетворяющие нас обоих романтические и сексуальные отношения.  
ДжТК: Ох. Вот так лучше.  
КС: Капитан, вы что, краснеете?  
ДжТК: Нет, конечно. Я… пойду кофе налью. Сейчас вернусь.


	9. ДжТК и КС

ДжТК: Это что у тебя там?  
КС: Kreylah. Вулканский хлеб.  
ДжТК: Реплицированный?  
КС: Ответ отрицательный. У меня так много свободного времени, что я испек его сам.  
ДжТК: Вау. Так ты и печь умеешь?  
КС: Ответ утвердительный.  
ДжТК: Похоже, я влюбился. Ну, то есть, еще больше.  
КС: Рад, что мне удалось тебя впечатлить. А ты что ешь?  
ДжТК: Ризотто с грибами.  
КС: И как?  
ДжТК: Нормально, учитывая, что он не домашнего приготовления.  
КС: Это блюдо тоже тебя успокаивает?  
ДжТК: В каком-то смысле. В свой первый год в Академии я нашел одно место сразу за кампусом. Они делали самое чудесное в мире ризотто. Я оттуда весь год не вылазил.  
КС: А потом?  
ДжТК: (пожимает плечами) Закрылись. Минздрав их прикрыл.  
КС: И ты все равно вспоминаешь это место с теплотой?  
ДжТК: Нелогично, да?  
КС: Абсолютно. Но я понял, что мне приятно узнавать что-то о твоей жизни до нашего знакомства.  
ДжТК: Расскажи мне что-то, чего никогда не говорил.  
КС: Например?  
ДжТК: Откуда же я знаю, раз ты не говорил?  
КС: В твоих словах есть здравое зерно.  
ДжТК: Ну?  
КС: Я думаю.  
ДжТК: Не думай ты так сильно. Первое, что приходит в голову. Например, ты когда-то обмочился во время секса.  
КС: Ничего подобного никогда не было.  
ДжТК: (смеется) Окей. Я имею в виду, не обязательно рассказывать что-то длинное и жутко важное.  
КС: Когда я был ребенком, я стыдился того, что моя мать землянка, потому что сверстники надо мной насмехались. Однажды она пришла за мной в школу после уроков, чтобы вместе пойти в нашу любимую чайную. Но я увидел ее, спрятался и попросил наставника сказать ей, что я уже ушел домой. Я не хотел, чтобы мои одноклассники видели меня с ней.  
ДжТК: О, Спок. Все дети так делают.  
КС: Возможно, но мне было стыдно за свое поведение. В конце концов, для них это не имело значения, а для нее имело.  
ДжТК: Я понимаю. Правда. Но ты же был ребенком.  
КС: Я это знаю. И все же я чувствую себя… неудовлетворительно.  
ДжТК: Милый, спасибо, что рассказал мне об этом. Я влюбился еще сильнее.  
КС: Ты странный человек, Джеймс Кирк.  
ДжТК: Не даю тебе расслабиться.  
КС: Действительно.  
ДжТК: Когда в следующий раз захочется постоять у плиты — как насчет печенья?


	10. ДжТК и КС и Кексик

ДжТК: Эй, Спок.  
КС: Капитан.  
ДжТК: Мы же должны соблюдать дистанцию, да?  
КС: Вряд ли я когда-нибудь об этом забуду.  
ДжТК: Да, так вот. У нас общая ванная, да? И сейчас мы ходим туда по расписанию, предупреждаем друг друга и дезинфицируем все после, так?  
КС: Верно.  
ДжТК: Так вот, что, если я открою дверь со своей стороны, а ты со своей, и мы останемся в своих каютах, но увидим друг друга вживую, по-настоящему. Что думаешь?  
КС: Не уверен, что это хорошая идея.  
ДжТК: Да почему? Что такого может случиться?  
КС: Ну… не знаю. Но что-то может случиться.  
ДжТК: Давай попробуем.  
КС: Хорошо.  
ДжТК: Класс.  
Кексик: Хендорф вызывает капитана.  
ДжТК: Кекс… то есть лейтенант, что случилось?  
Кексик: Сэр, несколько членов команды собрались в коридоре у лазарета и протестуют против карантина.  
ДжТК: (сжимает переносицу) Повтори?  
Кексик: Они говорят, что у них есть права и никто не может запереть их по каютам, капитан. Требуют сместить с должности доктора Маккоя. И, сэр, они не соблюдают социальную дистанцию.  
ДжТК: Чудесно. Это же приказ Звездного флота.  
Кексик: Им это сообщили, сэр. Разрешите задержать их, капитан?  
ДжТК: Я лучше сам схожу.  
КС: Капитан, я пойду вместо вас.  
ДжТК: Спок…  
КС: Я разберусь. Доктор Маккой хочет, чтобы вы как можно меньше контактировали с окружающими. Ваша имунная система все еще ослаблена после приступа на Нарувианском побережье.  
ДжТК: (вздрагивает) Не напоминай. Хендорф, мистер Спок уже идет.  
Кексик: Есть, сэр. Конец связи.  
ДжТК: Вот и попробовали. Спок, будь осторожен. Не нравится мне этот мятеж.  
КС: Мне тоже, но я сделаю все, что полагается. Конец связи.


	11. ДжТК и КС

ДжТК: О, Спок! Прости. Не знал, что ты здесь. Я даже не знал, что ты вернулся.  
КС: Я только что пришел и решил сразу принять душ, чтобы очиститься после взаимодействия с бунтовщиками.  
ДжТК: Как прошло?  
КС: Мы со службой безопасности разрешили эту ситуацию, капитан.  
ДжТК: Хочу, чтобы всех причастных выбросили за борт.  
КС: Я уже договорился, капитан. Они покинут Энтерпрайз на ближайшей космической станции. А до тех пор лейтенант-коммандер Джотто поместил всех в карцер. Нет никаких свидетельств о росте беспокойства среди экипажа, это была лишь небольшая группа недовольных.  
ДжТК: Хорошо. Отлично, Спок. Спасибо.  
КС: Что-нибудь еще, капитан?  
ДжТК: Нет. Нет, просто… Я уже ухожу, иди в свой душ. Просто видеть тебя лично, а не по видео, очень, очень здорово.  
КС: Мне тоже очень приятно тебя видеть, Джим.  
ДжТК: Жаль, что… ладно, неважно.  
КС: Что?  
ДжТК: Так хочу дотронуться.  
КС: Учитывая, что на мне может быть вирус, я бы не советовал. Но я разделяю твое чувство.  
ДжТК: (смеется) Да. Понятно. Теплой тебе водички.  
КС: Доброй ночи, Джим.


	12. ДжТК и ДОК, ДжТК и КС

ДОК: Джим, какого хрена ты здесь, а не у себя в каюте?  
ДжТК: Пришел узнать, не надо ли тебе чего.  
ДОК: Для этого не обязательно было приходить лично!  
ДжТК: Я капитан. Я не могу вечно прятаться в своей каюте. Мне нужно управлять кораблем, команда ждет от меня этого. Меня должны видеть, Боунс.  
ДОК: Джим, обстоятельства сейчас не самые обычные.  
ДжТК: Это значит, что капитан еще больше должен взаимодействовать с командой. Я не хочу, чтобы мятеж остался единственно возможной формой протеста.  
ДОК: Ты не капитан Блай*.  
ДжТК: К счастью. Я хотел бы, чтобы так и продолжалось. Как твой репликатор, работает? С медикаментами проблем нет? Как Чехов?  
ДОК: Нормально все с Чеховым. Состояние то же — уже хорошо. С остальным тоже пойдет. А теперь возвращайся к себе, пока у меня сердце не прихватило.

*Капитан Блай в 19 веке командовал кораблем Баунти, когда его команда взбунтовалась и вместе с несколькими оставшимися ему верными членами экипажа посадила в небольшую лодку, дала воды и еды и помахала ручкой. Они выжили, а трех заговорщиков потом повесили по приговору суда. Об этом бунте потом написали рассказ и сняли фильм. Самое интересное, что в конце жизни Блай, уже на посту губернатора в колониях, пережил еще один бунт. Невезучий мужик. (Прим. пер.)

*️⃣*️⃣*️⃣

ДжТК: Ты… хорошо выглядишь в этом своем халате. Это твое одеяние для медитаций?  
КС: Да. Но я обнаружил, что мне сейчас трудно медитировать.  
ДжТК: Да? А что, ты нехорошо себя чувствуешь?  
КС: У меня нет никаких симптомов. Я… ощущаю некое внутреннее противоречие.  
ДжТК: По поводу?  
КС: Я признаю, что идея увидеть друг друга через ванную комнату содержала в себе определенные положительные качества, однако, она оказалась чревата неожиданными последствиями.  
ДжТК: Это какими же?  
КС: Сжожими с тем, что ты сказал мне, когда мы встретились в ванной и я собирался принять душ. Я страстно желаю физического контакта. Не сексуального, хотя, не буду отрицать, некий элемент сексуальности в этом тоже есть, однако же я хочу просто накрыть твою ладонь своею.  
ДжТК: (длинно неровно выдыхает) Да. Да, я тоже. Я и так слегка на взводе, а тут ты еще, такой красивый до невозможности. Не знаю, насколько меня хватит.  
КС: Я понимаю и согласен. Однако, мы должны быть сильными.  
ДжТК: (смеется) И на этой ноте я откланяюсь, чтобы почитать какого-нибудь Толстого. Доброй ночи, Спок.  
КС: Доброй ночи.


	13. Мушкетер и БЕН, САРЕК и КС, ДжТК и ВАЙНОНА

Мушкетер: Поверить не могу, что наконец слышу твой голос. Я уж подумал… Так трудно было дозвониться. И вот…  
БЕН: Знаю. Я тоже сам не свой.  
Мушкетер: Ты как, нормально? Как Демора?  
БЕН: Да, мы… мы оба в порядке. У нас здесь почти у всех все нормально. Работает этот карантин, видимо. Кто-то кричит, чтобы его поскорее отменили, а я просто рад, что мы не болеем. Я так и работаю в лаборатории, ее подсоединили к дому. Демора тоже справляется с уроками. Подожди, она хочет поговорить с тобой…

*️⃣*️⃣*️⃣

САРЕК: Ты здоров?  
КС: Да.  
САРЕК: Насколько можно судить по последним данным, на вулканцев этот вирус не распространяется. Конечно, прекращать исследования пока рано.  
КС: Конечно.  
САРЕК: Также неизвестно, не сделает ли тебя более чувствительным к этому вирусу твоя полу-человеческая природа. Твоя физиология склоняется более к вулканской половине. А до тех пор — думал ли ты над предметом нашего последнего обсуждения?  
КС: Мои обстоятельства значительно изменились со времени нашего последнего разговора.  
САРЕК: Значит, ты снова наладил отношения с Нийотой Ухурой?  
КС: Нет. Но я вступил в новые романтические отношения.  
САРЕК: О.  
КС: С Джеймсом Кирком.  
САРЕК: С твоим капитаном?  
КС: Да.  
САРЕК: Понятно.

*️⃣*️⃣*️⃣

ДжТК: Привет, мам. (улыбается) Хорошо выглядишь. Надеюсь, это значит, что у тебя все хорошо. Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
ВАЙНОНА: Великолепно. А ты, милый?  
ДжТК: Да на нервах весь, вот и все. Ты же меня знаешь.  
ВАЙНОНА: Ага. Кто-то говорит, что ты похож на Джорджа, но я-то знаю: ты — вылитый я.  
ДжТК: Как там ферма?  
ВАЙНОНА: Скучно. Приезжай в следующую увольнительную.  
ДжТК: Может и приеду. А может, и не один.  
ВАЙНОНА: Девушка?  
ДжТК: Не-а. Парень. И не просто парень. Вулканец.  
ВАЙНОНА: Ну кто бы мог подумать? Командер Спок, да?  
ДжТК: Ну.  
ВАЙНОНА: Он милашка. И ты тоже.  
ДжТК: Перестань. Как же я рад тебя видеть. Сто лет не разговаривали.


	14. Личный журнал капитана

Личный журнал капитана. Звездную дату добавлю позже. Сейчас лень.

День миллионный нашей так называемой «изоляции». Знаю, что на самом деле не миллионный, но по ощущениям именно так. Боунс говорит, что медики работают круглосуточно, чтобы со всем разобраться. Что касается моей команды, то у нас двадцать анализов с положительным результатом и только трое еще не выздоровели. Один в критичном состоянии, двое других в «очень серьезном». Наш медперсонал отлично работает: сдерживает распространение этой заразы и лечит больных. Нужно удостовериться, что им вынесут благодарность, когда все это закончится.  
Рад заметить, что мичман Павел Чехов тоже выздоровел. Он говорит, что все еще чувствует слабость, но ему уже гораздо лучше.  
Скотти с ребятами поправили климат-контроль, и у нас в каютах теперь вполне комфортно. Я тут разговаривал со Споком — он со своей стороны ванной, я со своей, — сидел на полу и чувствовал дыхание пустыни. Не знаю, как он может находиться в такой жаре, и если пока в наших отношениях не было серьезных разногласий — это будет оно. Меня от этого жара дрожь пробивает. Или это пот? Не знаю.  
Репликаторы, правда, все еще пошаливают. Мой-то работает нормально — вряд ли потому, что я капитан, — а вот Спок рассказывал, как пытался получить пломиковый суп, а репликатор выдавал ему говяжье жаркое. Он три раза пробовал, и все с одним результатом. Я заметил, что это настоящее безумие — повторять одно и то же и надеяться на разный результат, но ему было не смешно. В общем, можете представить, как вулканец отреагировал на говяжье жаркое. Я сделал ему суп и оставил в ванной, чтобы он забрал, когда меня там не будет. Такая вот бесконтактная доставка. Мне пришлось есть три порции жаркого, и позвольте заметить: я не только объелся — я его больше видеть не могу.  
Кстати о Споке. Боунс по моему поручению вместе с вулканцами из их Совета проводят на Споке какие-то тесты — чтобы понять, есть ли у него иммунитет. Было бы круто, если хотя бы за Спока можно было не бояться. И еще в медчасти проводят какие-то исследования с антителами тех, кто переболел, и проверяют команду — вдруг кто-то еще переболел и не знает об этом.  
Мы снова вне зоны доступа для дома, так что здорово, что мне удалось поговорить с мамой. Спок, знаю, разговаривал с Сареком, а Сулу — с мужем. Нам всем это пошло на пользу. Забыл только спросить у мамы, нет ли новостей от моего шалопая «без вас знаю» братца.  
Все, я устал и пойду спать. В последнее время я сплю гораздо больше. С тех пор, как стал пить тот травяной чай, что Спок советовал. Хорошая вещь. Конец связи.


	15. ДжТК и Адмирал, ДжТК и Мушкетер

Адмирал: Здравствуй, Кирк, как вы там?  
ДжТК: Неплохо, сэр. А вы?  
Адмирал: То тут болит, то там побаливает. Старые раны, ничего серьезного. Я тебе рассказывал, как в битве при Омикроне мы…  
Мичман (за кадром): Время, сэр.  
Адмирал: Ах да. (откашливается) Кирк, у меня хорошие новости.  
ДжТК: Да?  
Адмирал: По поводу этого вируса… Я рассказывал тебе свою теорию, что нам его запустили клингоны, чтобы ослабить Федерацию?  
ДжТК: Нет, сэр, не рассказывали.  
Адмирал: Ну так вот… (вздыхает) Меня снова подгоняют. В общем, в последние дни мы получили несколько хороших результатов — и возможно, у нас есть лекарство. И пока меня не сожрал мичман — нет, его еще не тестировали. Но смысл в том, что можно ослабить ограничения на кораблях и звездных базах.  
ДжТК: А конкретнее?  
Адмирал: Для начала, вы можете отправиться на Третью звездную базу и высадить своих мятежников. Их ждет трибунал, разумеется.  
ДжТК: Конечно.  
Адмирал: А когда будете там, думаю, можно будет немного ослабить карантин. Вы должны прибыть туда чуть больше, чем через сорок восемь часов. Если до тех пор что-то изменится, я сообщу. Конец связи.  
ДжТК: Кирк Сулу.  
Мушкетер: Сэр?  
ДжТК: Сулу, вы на мостике?  
Мушкетер: Да, капитан,  
ДжТК: Проложите курс на Третью звездную базу. Скорость прежняя. Конец связи.

_Подходит к двери в ванную, протягивает руку. Они уже, вроде бы, все обсудили. Значит, можно…_   
_Он со вздохом отворачивается и идет к репликатору._


	16. ДОК, ДжТК и Джейла

ДОК: Джим, что ты здесь забыл? _Опять?_  
ДжТК: Проверяю, как у тебя дела. Джейла, что с тобой? Ты почему здесь?  
Джейла: Я порезала палец, Джеймс Т.  
ДжТК: Капитан Джеймс Т. Боунс, с ней все будет хорошо?  
ДОК: Да, только зашить надо. И прекрати играться в каюте со всякими странными жуткими штуковинами.  
Джейла: Я готовлюсь к тем временам, когда все придет в норму.  
ДОК: (фыркает) Что есть норма? Для тебя норма? Или для меня? Или для них?  
ДжТК: Боунс, ты так ворчишь, что пугаешь ее.  
ДОК: Свободны, мичман. И я серьезно: больше никаких тренировок с косой. А то отрежешь себе что-нибудь.  
ДжТК: Коса? Она…  
ДОК: Ага. Думаешь, ты один лезешь на стену?  
ДжТК: Нет. А со мной связался адмирал Баркер.  
ДОК: Что этому треплу от тебя нужно?  
ДжТК: Рыбак рыбака, Боунс.  
ДОК: Сделай милость, иди к черту, а? Я слишком устал.  
ДжТК: Тебе нужен выходной? Чем тебе помочь, Боунс?  
ДОК: Двадцать пять лет сна мне поможет. Джим, чего хотел Баркер?  
ДжТК: Ну, медицинскую часть ты уже наверняка слышал. Они почти победили эту гадость.  
ДОК: (кивает) Поверю, когда у меня на руках будет вакцина.  
ДжТК: Карантин скоро ослабят. Мы летим на Третью космическую станцию. А потом не знаю.  
ДОК: Ты хорошо себя ведешь?  
ДжТК: В каком смысле?  
ДОК: Удираешь миловаться к Споку?  
ДжТК: Так вот как это называется?  
ДОК: У меня да.  
ДжТК: Пока нет, но очень хочется. А еще я слышал, что к вулканцам он не цепляется.  
ДОК: Да, но он наполовину человек.  
ДжТК: Но физиология-то у него больше вулканская.  
ДОК: Ну. В обычных обстоятельствах я бы согласился, но с твоими способностями…  
ДжТК: Стой. Если ты согласен, то чего я жду?  
ДОК: Я сказал, в обычных обстоятельствах. У тебя, Джим, ничего не бывает как обычно.  
ДжТК: Ты тоже не знаешь, что такое «обычные обстоятельства», сам у Джейлы спрашивал. Ладно, мне пора.  
ДОК: Джим, будь осторожен. Джим!


	17. ДжТК и КС

ДжТК: Спок, открой дверь в ванную?  
КС: Да, капитан.

_Джим в волнении мечется по каюте, потом останавливается у двери и ждет Спока._

КС: Капитан?  
ДжТК: (улыбается) Привет. Я только что был у Боунса.  
КС: Вы снова выходили из каюты?  
ДжТК: Я принял меры предосторожности. Да и… я же капитан. Я не могу прятаться ото всех и вся. Люди, команда ждет, что я буду за ними приглядывать и во всем принимать участие.  
КС: Все необходимые дела могу делать я.  
ДжТК: Можешь, конечно. Ладно, я… не это хотел сказать.  
КС: Джим?  
ДжТК: Спок, я очень стараюсь все делать как надо. Говорят, что на тебя эта зараза не действует, но что, если они ошибаются? И ты можешь заболеть? И я буду виноват? Да я бы ни за что на свете не хотел смотреть, как ты болеешь. И даже если нам дадут эту вакцину — что, если мы бежим вперед паровоза и ты все равно заболеешь? Я не могу так рисковать. Не могу. Как бы я к тебе ни хотел.  
КС: Я понимаю.  
ДжТК: Да?  
КС: Я чувствую то же самое, Джим. Если контакт со мной поспособствует твоему заражению, это будет… трудно.  
ДжТК: Кто-то, я знаю, Боунс, например, думает, что я сломя голову помчусь к тебе, наплевав на безопасность, и я еле-еле сдерживаюсь, потому что… не знаю, говорил ли я это так прямо… но я тебя очень люблю.  
КС: Джим, я…  
ДжТК: Ты же меня тоже любишь, правда?  
КС: Да. Спасибо, что сказал это за меня.  
ДжТК: (смеется) Прости. Я слишком много говорю.  
КС: Да, и это еще одна причина, по которой я в тебя влюбился.  
ДжТК: …да?  
КС: Да. Никогда не думал, что смогу в этом признаться.  
ДжТК: Я тоже не думал, что ты признаешься. Боже, Спок. Я никого и никогда так сильно не хотел поцеловать.  
КС: Все будет, Джим.  
ДжТК: Обещаешь?  
КС: Да. Обещаю. K'diwa.


	18. ДжТК и ДОК

_Пока они подходят к Третьей космической станции, Спок находится на мостике, и Джиму это не нравится. Боунс рекомендовал Споку принять командование, а Джиму остаться в каюте. Джим уже начал ненавидеть этот вирус._

ДжТК: Кирк Маккою.  
ДОК: Да, Джим?  
ДжТК: …  
ДОК: Джим?  
ДжТК: А кровь Хана?  
ДОК: Что кровь Хана?  
ДжТК: Она не дает мне иммунитет? Хотя бы больше, чем тебе кажется?  
ДОК: Хмм. Ну, с тех пор, как ты…  
ДжТК: Чудесным образом ожил, ага.  
ДОК: Я особо об этом не думал. О том, что она еще с тобой сделает, кроме как вернет на этот свет. То есть, я, конечно, провел пару тестов, но ты вроде не сильно изменился. И я, наверное, решил, что так и дальше будет.  
ДжТК: А может и нет.  
ДОК: Может и нет.  
ДжТК: Я читал файлы той девочки, которая излечилась.  
ДОК: ...они же засекречены?  
ДжТК: Если знаешь, что делаешь, то нет. Она же мне сестра по Хановой крови. Я говорил тебе, что видел ее в Сан-Франциско, как раз перед церемонией?  
ДОК: Нет.  
ДжТК: Ну так вот. То, что творил ее отец, ужасно, но она за него ответственности не несет. Да и много кто поступил бы так же, чтобы спасти ребенка.  
ДОК: Что, стал бы убивать людей? Не много, Джим.  
ДжТК: Да, я знаю. В общем, она была такая милая, и как бы я не ненавидел ее отца, я рад, что с ней все хорошо.  
ДОК: А с ней хорошо?  
ДжТК: Да, я о чем и говорю. У нее все отлично. Не болеет. Очень умная. Стала сильнее физически. Не сверхчеловек, но что-то рядом. Так может, там что-то есть? Что-то, что поможет нам побороть этот вирус?  
ДОК: Где, в крови этой девочки?  
ДжТК: У меня. Она не так много получила, она просто не умерла, когда могла бы, тогда как я…  
ДОК: Я понял, к чему ты ведешь. Давай ко мне. Как это я сам об этом не подумал. Чувствую себя идиотом.  
ДжТК: Все нормально, Боунс. Ты сам сказал, я почти не изменился. Давай просто проверим. Уже иду.


	19. Излечение

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Мы приблизились к финалу, поэтому эта глава — не dialogue only.

С неприятным чувством дежавю Спок смотрит на своего спящего капитана. Он снова и снова напоминает себе, что с тех пор, как Джим в прошлый раз лежал на больничной койке и над ним суетился Маккой, время и обстоятельства изменились. И все же, на взгляд Спока, Джим слишком уж бледен.  
— С ним все хорошо, Спок. Скоро очнется, — заверил его Леонард.  
С тех пор, как они прибыли к Третьей звездной базе, все слишком быстро поменялось. Джим не поделился со Споком своими планами отдаться в руки Маккоя и флотских врачей.  
Когда все закончится, — а Спока заверили, что это случится уже очень скоро, — он обязательно поговорит с Джимом о том, что значит состоять в отношениях.  
Как Джим и предполагал, полученная от Хана кровь дала ему иммунитет к вирусу, от которого пострадали так много планет Федерации. Сейчас тесты проводят и на той маленькой девочке, что выжила благодаря этой крови — ее мать неохотно, но дала на это согласие. Также ходят слухи (неподтвержденные), что в Секции 31 у Хана возьмут еще крови. Тот, насколько Спок знает, все так же пребывает в состоянии глубокой заморозки.  
Добытую из крови Джима плазму уже сейчас используют для лечения зараженных. Вакцина излечила многих граждан Федерации.  
— Коммандер Спок.  
Спок повернулся поприветствовать адмирала Баркера, который только что появился в дверном проеме.  
— Сэр.  
— Маккой, как себя чувствует наш донор?  
— Скоро очнется, сэр.  
— Отличные новости. Коммандер, на пару слов.  
Спок вышел из палаты вместе с Баркером.  
— Адмирал?  
— Мы одобрили ваше прошение сохранить действующий командный состав «Энтерпрайза» в связи с вашими личными отношениями с капитаном. Решили так: коль работает, так чего чинить?  
Спок не стал делать замечание по поводу такой формулировки.  
— Если ваши отношения изменится, мы подумаем еще раз. Или если возникнут обстоятельства, мешающие работе корабля.  
— Не возникнут, сэр.  
Баркер кинул:  
— Конечно. Учитывая понесенные вами жертвы, вам какое-то время не будут поручать никакие миссии. Ну вот, хотел сказать лично. Хорошо, что после всего этого мы можем поговорить в живую. Раз уж клингоны…  
— Адмирал?  
— Ну, моя теория, насчет вируса?  
— А, — кивнул Спок.  
— Ну ладно. Возвращайтесь к своему капитану. Вам наверняка не интересно слушать мою болтовню. Когда Кирк очнется, скажите ему… Спасибо. Еще раз.  
— Я передам, адмирал.  
Спок проводил Баркера взглядом и вернулся в палату. К его облегчению, Джим уже сел в постели и цедит протеиновый коктейль из огромного стакана, который держит перед ним Леонард.  
— Джим.  
Джим улыбнулся:  
— Привет, Спок.  
— Сначала допей, потом болтать будешь.  
— Хорошо, Боунс. — Он взял стакан, и Спок заметил, что рука его подрагивает.  
— Я отойду, — сказал Леонард. — А ты чтобы все выпил!  
Когда он ушел, Спок подошел к Джиму, тщательно впитывая взглядом каждую мелочь, указывающую на его состояние.  
— Я в порядке, — сказал Джим, словно бы прочитав его мысли. — Устал, и все. Я рад, что у нас получилось.  
— Благодаря тебе. Это тебе пришла в голову эта идея.  
— И ко мне она пришла далеко не сразу. Думаю, мы все просто притворялись, что тех дней никогда не было. — Джим замолчал. Вздохнул. — Мне неприятно об этом вспоминать.  
— Мне тоже.  
Джим сделал еще один глоток и отставил стакан в сторону.  
— Что?  
Спок сглотнул.  
— Я… боюсь к тебе прикоснуться. Слишком долго у меня не было такой возможности.  
— Но теперь есть.  
— Да, но… я имею в виду не только наш карантин — гораздо дольше. — Спок покачал головой. — Я так долго сдерживал себя, а теперь…  
Джим протянул к нему руку, и Спок снова заметил, что она дрожит.  
— Когда ты лежал за стеклом, за той запертой дверью, и я не мог до тебя дотянуться, я больше всего на свете хотел коснуться твоей руки.  
— Я знаю, — тихо сказал Джим. — Сейчас я здесь. Возьми меня за руку.  
Спок протягивает руку, тоже дрожащую, и медленно-медленно прижимает к ладони Джима. Судорожно вдохнул. В обнаженной коже он чувствовал тепло и жизнь, и не чужие, а именно Джима. На какое-мгновение он подумал, что до конца жизни может касаться Джима вот так, стоять перед ним и не шевелиться — но вот пальцы Джима скользят меж его пальцев и прижимаются к тыльной стороне ладони. Дыхание замерло у Спока в горле. Если он когда-то вообще держал вот так кого-то за руку, это не идет ни в какое сравнение. И не может.  
— Все нормально? — прошептал Джим.  
Да и нет. Он хочет гораздо большего. Но пока… пока хватит и этого.  
— Да, все хорошо.


	20. ДжТК и... все

ДжТК: Эй, Спок.  
КС: Да, капитан?  
ДжТК: Хорошо, что теперь все нормально, да?  
КС: Да… хотя я не думаю, что в нашей ситуации есть что-то, что можно счесть нормальным.  
ДжТК: Встречаемся в ванной через пять минут.  
КС: Хорошо.

*️⃣*️⃣*️⃣

ДжТК: Скотти, у нас все хорошо?  
ИНЖИ: Мурчит, как котенок, капитан. Все как по маслу. У всех все работает, температура и репликаторы в норме.

*️⃣*️⃣*️⃣

ДжТК: Чехов, как вы себя чувствуете?  
Дитё: Намного лучше, сэр. Осталась только слабость. Но лучше. Это как тогда в Москве.  
ДжТК: В Москве?  
Дитё: Да, капитан, когда…

*️⃣*️⃣*️⃣

ДжТК: Сулу, как ботаническая лаборатория?  
Мушкетер: Прут как дурман, сэр, простите за выражение.  
ДжТК: Хорошо. Рад слышать. Как Бен и Демора?  
Мушкетер: Хорошо, сэр. Спасибо, что поинтересовались.

*️⃣*️⃣*️⃣

ДжТК: Хендорф, спасибо, что разрешили ситуацию с бунтовщиками.  
Кексик: Это моя работа, сэр.  
ДжТК: Ну да. Но я ценю то, как хорошо ты ее выполняешь. Я объявлю тебе благодарность.

*️⃣*️⃣*️⃣

ДжТК: Как твой палец?  
Джейла: Зажил, Джеймс Т.  
ДжТК: Не размахивай больше косой у себя в каюте.  
Джейла: Слушаюсь, капитан.

*️⃣*️⃣*️⃣

ДжТК: Я тут подумал.  
НУ: Опасное дело… сэр.  
ДжТК: (хмыкнул) Ну хоть сэр.  
НУ: Так о чем ты думал?  
ДжТК: Тебе никогда не хотелось…  
НУ: Нет.  
ДжТК: Нет? Даже чуть-чуть?  
НУ: Нет. Джим, иди к Споку поприставай, ему это нравится.  
ДжТК: Ну… ладно.  
НУ: Рада, что с тобой все хорошо. И что ты всем помог. И что благодаря тебе он счастлив.  
ДжТК: Спасибо. Я тоже.

*️⃣*️⃣*️⃣

ДжТК: Ну, Боунс?  
ДОК: Что ну?  
ДжТК: Кто-то сегодня не в настроении.  
ДОК: Может, у меня свидание?  
ДжТК: А у тебя свидание?  
ДОК: Нет. Может, поэтому и настроения нет.  
ДжТК: У тебя все работает?  
ДОК: Да, наконец-то. Не знаю, что это было. Но да.  
ДжТК: Спасибо, Боунс. За все.  
ДОК: Ладно, ладно, иди уже к Споку. Он наверняка уже заждался.  
ДжТК: (чувствует, как в груди разливается тепло) Да. Да, ждет.

*️⃣*️⃣*️⃣

— Привет.  
— Здравствуй.  
— Готов к переезду?  
— Да, утром мне помогут перенести мебель.  
— Иди ко мне. — Ладонь на щеке Спока. — Насчет того поцелуя.  
— С тех пор мы много раз целовались.  
— Да? Ничего не помню. — Головы склоняются навстречу. — Напомнишь?  
— Хмм. Придется мне удостовериться, что этот раз ты не забудешь.  
Губы к губам, крепко, всецело.  
До потери дыхания.  
— В постель, коммандер.  
Одежда на пол, тела на кровать, шепот в темноте.  
— Люблю тебя.  
— И я тебя. Бесконечно.


End file.
